The Unknown Sister
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: Aimi lived as a human almost her whole life, but when she Solomon and Haji found her. Things start turning into the wrost. They said that she has to remember something, but she doesn't know what to remember. Now she's face to kill Chiropterans.
1. Chapter 1

"_Aimi!" Saya yelled as I was covered in blood. At first I was confused at why I had blood on myself, but I knew that it was a dream. So I took a step forward as I saw another woman with blue eyes. "Come with me, Aimi." She said as I widen my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked as I shivered in fear. She smiled and hold out her arms. "I'm Diva. Your older sister." She said as she continue to smile. I shivered in fear. She might look like me, her eye color was different from mine, but I won't go with her. "No!" I yelled as I ran towards Saya. "Saya!" I said as I tears formed in my eyes. She turned around and hold out her hands to me. Then a flash of black figures appeared in front of me._

I sat straight up as I felt sweat on my forehead. I rub my neck as I looked at my sisters, Sally and Alexandra. I closed my eyes as I saw a flash of the woman again, but I jumped after hearing the alarm of Alexandra's. It woke up both of them. "Is something wrong?" Sally said as I shook my head. "No, nothings wrong." I said as I got up and walked to my bag. "I'm going to go change." I said as I walked to the restroom. I start to change into my school uniform. Soon Sally, and Alex, walked out with jackets and winter clothes. "Man, why did it had to snow!" I said as I shivered from the cold. "Come on, we have to walk to school for the book club meeting." Alex said as I got my mp3. "Okay, but first let's go get something to eat." Sally said as Alex and I nod.

They start to walk ahead of me as I noticed a car that had been parked, and followed me for five days. Which was getting weird. Mom said there's nothing to worry about it, but I have a feeling that she hiding something from me. "Come on, Aimi!" Sally said as I turned around. "Coming!" I said as I ran towards them. On the way there, I felt like I was being watched by someone. Though I wanted to scream, 'STOP FOLLOWING ME!', but I knew that I probably make a scene if I did that.

Minutes later, we arrived at McDonald's and we had order our breakfast. I ordered the twice of food as my sisters. "Man, Ai, what are you doing? Eat for two people?" Sally said as I laughed. "Funny, Sally." I said as I giggled. "I had a weird dream though." I said as they laughed at me. "What did you dream this time? Care bears?" Alex said as I pout. "No, it was about Blood+." I said as they had worried faces. "What?" I asked them as they looked at each other. "Mom said that we shouldn't talk about it." Sally said as I was confused. "Why not?" I asked as they shook their head. "Come on, tell me!" I said as I felt someone's stare on me again.

"She has the right to know." I frozed at that voice. I turned around and saw a man that looked like Solomon from Blood+, and right next to him was a man that looked like Haji. "We have to go!" Alex said as she grab my wrist and dragged me out of there. "Wait!" I said as I tried to stop them from dragging me out the door. "We have to go!" Alex said as I shook my head. Soon I got of their grasp and walked towards the men. "Who are you?" I asked as the man that looked like Haji had a calm face. "Follow us." The man that looked Solomon said as he start to walk away. "No!" I said as he stopped. "Tell me now, or I won't go with you." I said as Haji looked at me. "You look like Saya." The man that looked like Haji said as I looked at him. "Yeah? My sisters say that too." I said as I felt a tug on my jacket. "Come on, Aimi, lets go before we're late." Sally said as they continue to tug my jacket. I sighed as I shook my head. I knew that I had to know about my past since I don't remember a lot about my past.

"I'll go with you." I said as I heard my sisters gasp. "Are you nuts?" They said as they got in front of me. I shook my head, and walked though them. I walked out of the building with them and saw the car that had been following me. The driver side opened as a man that looked like Kai stood up. I widen my eyes. "Saya?" He said as his eyes were widen. Wait, I thought as I shivered, Blood+ is real? I passed out from the fact of my favorite show was coming true, and that I was going to be a part of it.

Soon I opened my eyes and saw my home ceiling. I sat up and looked around. I saw that I was in my room that I've shared with my older sisters. I walked downstairs and saw that a man that looked like David was talking to my mom. She was crying. "Mom?" I said worrying as my mom looked at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked her as she hugged me. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." She said as I widen my eyes. I saw the men from earlier, and the person that looked like Haji. "You have to come with us." The man that looked like David said. "First tell me your names." I said as he nod. "My name is David." He said as I nod.

"Come on, let's go." David said as mom let go. She kissed me on the forehead as I hugged her. I walked out my home. "Aimi!" I heard Sally said as tears formed in my eyes. I run to her and hugged her. I start to cry as they cried too. "Please!" I begged to David. "Take them with me, Please!" I said as I wiped tears. "We can't." David said as he walked to the car. I hugged my sisters. "Be careful okay?" Sally said as I nod. I slowly walked to the car as tears rolled down my cheeks.

David start to drive as the person that looked Kai was sitting next to David. "So what are you names." I choked as I tired not to cry. "My name is Kai." The man that looked liked Kai said as I nod. "I'm Solomon Goldsmith." Solomon said as I closed my eyes. "My name is Haji." Haji said calmly as I nod. I start to shiver. I couldn't hold it anymore as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt someone's hand on my hand as I opened my eyes. I looked at Solomon as he smiled. "There is no need to cry." He said as I shook my head. "Easy for you to say." I said as I wiped my tears. "You don't have to leave you family behide." I said as I continue to look down. "You don't remember, don't you?" He said as I was confused. I decided to stay quiet on the way to a place.

Soon we arrived at a building that looked abounded. I felt like something bad was about to happen in that place. I saw Haji grab a sword as Solomon help me out of the car. "Thanks…" I said as I continue to look down. I wanted to go home. "Haji, Solomon. Give her your blood." I frozed as David said this. "What? Are you nuts?" I said to him as he gave me a straight face. "I don't even know they blood type and you expect to drink their blood!" I said as Kai walked towards me. "You're like Saya and Diva. You're not human." He said as I glared at him. "I am human!" I said as I start to walk away, but I was grabbed David and dragged in the building. I frozed as I saw a monster drinking a human dry. "Wh-What is that thing?" I said as I remember what they were. "Oh no! I not going to kill that THING!" I said as that creature looked at me. I frozed. David grabbed his gun and start shooting it. I start to run out of the building, but Kai was in the way. Along with Haji and Solomon. I took a step back as Haji start walking towards me. Then he grab his dagger unwrapped his hand. I start to shiver in fear as I saw blood. "Aimi!" I frozed at that voice. "Mom?" I yelled as I saw mom, Sally, and Alex, but there was another monster behide them. "GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" I said as it was too late for mom. She was grab by the throat and was lifted in the air.

Suddenly, I was forced to the wall by Haji. "Stop it! I have to help mom!" I said as I struggle to get out his grasp. Then he kissed me as I frozed. I felt some liquid went in my mouth as I squeeze my eyes. He forced me to drink it as I coughed. "You must fight to protect the people you care about." Haji said as I slid down to the ground. "You shouldn't have done that…" I heard Solomon said as I saw images flash though my eyes as I covered my ears. "Stop… make it stop." I said as I shivered in the pain. "Aimi! You're the only one that can kill them!" David said as I opened my eyes slowly.

I was losing control of my body, and yet I could see what I was doing. I stood up and walked to the creature. "Sword." I said as Haji gave me a sword. Seconds after he gave me the sword, I unsheathe the sword and looked at the creature. It's eyes went red and ran towards me with my mom in its hand. I cut my finger and let the blood go though the line of the sword as the creature ran towards me. I ran towards it and cut off its arm. Mom start to cough as my sisters ran to my mother. "Get out of here." I said as I notice that voice was deeper then usually. I saw the creature slowly crystallizing. I walked to where David was. "Leave it to me." I said as I continue to walk towards the other creature. "Aimi, be careful!" I heard my mom said as I closed my eyes as the creature ran towards me. I ran towards it as I heard everyone's heart beat. Which was odd to me, but my mom heart beat, including my other sisters, were faster. I stab the creature and jumped away from the creature along with the sword. "Aimi, you did it!" I heard Sally said as I frozed.

I widen my eyes as I turned around. "S-Sally?" I said as I took a step forward, but then I felt dizzy. I let go the weapon that I was holding and hold my head. "I-I don't feel so good." I said as I heard footsteps coming towards me. "That's because you need my blood." Solomon said as I widen my eyes. I fell on knees, but I was caught by Solomon. "You need rest." He said as I closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up as I sat up. "You're awake." I heard Solomon said as I looked at him. "Wh-Where is everyone?" I said as he sat beside me. "David is talking to them." He said as I nod. I felt the room moving like if we're on water. "Are we on a boat?" I asked he nod. I sighed at this. "Let me guess Red Shield headquarters?" I asked as Solomon nod again. I thought over about what happened in the episodes of Blood+. "You're supposed to be dead…" I said as I looked at Solomon. "What do you mean?" He asked as I sighed. "In the show. Saya killed you accidentally with her blood." I said as I noticed that he had a dagger. "Wh-What are you going to do with that?" I asked as he put it to his hand. He cut his hand as I frozed. I widen my eyes as I saw his blood. I felt like as if I was drawn to the blood, but I wanted to get away from the blood. He put his hand near my mouth. "Drink." He said as I start to shiver. I wanted the blood, and yet I wanted to get away from it. I slowly went towards the blood and start to drink it.

I shivered as images flashed in my eyes. S-So much blood, I thought as I stopped. I looked down as small tears formed in my eyes. I put my hands ears as Solomon hugged me. "Wh-What do I have to remember? Why me?" I said as my tears rolled down. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." He said as I closed my eyes. "How can it be fine when I had to kill those 'things'?" I asked as Solomon wiped my tears. "Wh-Where's my family?" I asked as I heard the door open.

I looked and saw mom along with Sally, and Alex. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked as she nod. "Are we interrupting something?" Alex said as I shook my head. "No, I was just freaking out alittle." I said as I tired to stay calm. "Wait if Haji is here? Then what happened to Saya?" I asked as Sally shrugged. "Isn't she supposed to be 'asleep'?" She said as I remembered the episodes. "She told me to take care of you when she's asleep." I heard Haji said as I looked at him. I nod as I got off of the bed. "Um, can I be alone for a while?" I asked as everyone nod.

The left the room as I felt the tears coming in. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball in my bed. I start to cry. I wanted to go back home and wished that David wouldn't come in my life. Soon I stopped crying and walked to the restroom. I washed my face and fixed my hair. I saw a flash of my eyes turn into a lighter color then my normal eye color as I frozed. "Wh-What was that?" I asked as I continue to look at the mirror. I sighed and walked out of the room.

I frozed when I saw a boy that looked like Riku. I walked to where he was. "Hi. My name is Aimi. What's your name?" I said as I smiled. "Hey! My name is Riku." He said as I widen my eyes. I-Isn't he supposed to be dead too? I thought as I nod. "Do you know where's Haji and Solomon?" I asked as Riku shook his head. "I don't know. Their probably with your family." He said as I start to walk away. "Hey!" He said as I stop. "Ya?" I said as I looked at him. "You could get lost here. I'll show you around." He said as I smiled. "Thanks, Riku." I said as he start to show me around the boat.

Soon we arrived at where everyone. "Hey." I said as Alex had her eyes wide. "Aren't you supposed-" I cut her off by covering her mouth. I shook my head as I mouth: 'Don't'. I uncover her mouth as my stomach growled. I blushed as everyone laughed at me. Well expect David. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Kai said as they dragged me to the food quart. I knew that I'll probably have fun with everyone.

I got ice cream as everyone else got other things. "What is this? Aimi, are you depressed or something?" Sally said as I blinked at her. I shook my head as I smiled. "What do you mean?" Riku ask as I ate my ice cream. "When she's depressed, she eats a lot of ice cream." Alex said as I remembered the times I was depressed. "But I'm not really." I said as I smiled. "I'm just in the mood for ice cream." I said as I finished my ice cream. "Well, I'm full." I said as I walked to where you put the dishes that were used.

I walked to the outside of the boat and saw Haji on the roof, along with Solomon and another man. "Hello?" I yelled as I covered my eyes from the sun. They jumped off and stood up. I notice one looked like Nathan. "H-Hi?" I said as I tilt my head. "Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the new blondie. "I'm your chevalier along with Solomon." I nod at what he said. "You still didn't tell your name." I said as he smiled. "I'm Nathan." He said as he bowed at me. "Y-You don't have to bow at me." I said as he stop bowing at me. "If that's what you want." Nathan said as I nod. "But I don't get it…" I said as I looked down. "You and Solomon are supposed to be dead." I whispered as I heard footsteps. Nathan put a finger on my chin and lift my head.

"You look like Saya, well expect your eyes." He said as I widen my eyes. I saw a flash before my eyes of me covered in blood. I slapped his hand away as I frozed. "S-Sorry." I said as I looked down. "I-It's just that… I remembering little things." I said as I looked at the ocean. Why am I remembering things from last night? I thought. "You don't remember too?" He said as I was confused. "Don't remember? What do you mean?" I asked as Solomon shook his head at him. "I don't get it! Is there something that I have to remember?" I said as I knew that they were hiding something from me. "Remember when Kai said that you're not human?" Solomon said as I nod. "Well, You're a Queen Chiropteran." Nathan said as I frozed. "Y-You're kidding me right?" I said as he shook his head. "Hm, I wonder if you have a good singing voice." I heard Nathan said as I was still shocked. Th-This can't be true right? I thought as I shivered alittle.

"I-I'm going to find my sisters." I said as I walked away from them. A chiropteran? I thought as tears formed in my eyes. I saw my mother talking to my sisters. I ran to them as I gave them a hug. "Aimi?" I heard Sally said as small tears start to form in my eyes.

"Aimi." I heard David said as I stopped hugging them. I looked at David. "Yeah?" I said as I looked at him. "There is chiropteran sighting around a boarding school." He said as I nod. "We're coming too." Sally said as I frozed. David looked at them. "You can't. You'll get in the way of the operation." David said as I looked down. I wanted them to come with me, but I knew that one of them will get hurt. "Can I bring Solomon, and my mother." I said as David looked at me. "Fine. Tell Solomon." He said as he walked away. I looked down as Sally and Alex came on to my sides. "We're going too!" They said as I shook my head. "Y-You'll get in the way…" I said as they frozed.

I ran away from them and looked around for Solomon. "Solomon?" I asked as I was outside of the boat. "Yes?" He said as I jumped. I turned around and saw him looking at me. "We're to a boarding school where chiropterans have been seen." I said as he nod. "Will the others come?" He asked as I shook my head. "Just only you and my mom." I said as he continue to nod.

Soon we got off the boat as I waved my sisters good-bye. "Be careful!" Sally said as I nod. We're in France, and were going to a school that was filled with girls. Something told me that I wasn't going to have fun in this place…


	2. Chapter 2

"So you name is Aimi Acosta," The headmaster said as I nod. "your mother is apply to be a teacher, and this is your…?" He said as he looked at Solomon. "Bodyguard." He said as the headmaster nod. I gulped as I hoped that he let him stay. "Well, your lucky that this school accepts bodyguards." He said as I nod. "Here." He said as he gave me a bag. "This will have all you need for this school." He said as I nod. I took the bag. "I'll show you your room." He said as he start to walk to my room. I saw a couple of girls were staring at us, along with their guards. I gulped as I hoped that no-one will get hurt while I was here. Soon we arrived at the room. "Breakfast starts at 7, class starts at 8:30, and lights are out at 10 pm." He said as I nod. "Thank you." I said as I watch him leave.

"Finally!" I said as I laid on the bed. I heard Solomon laughed at me. "You don't like him?" He asked as I nod. "He's too strict for me." I said as I looked at him. "You're always like that." He said as I was confused. "Seriously, what do I have to remember?" I ask him as he stared at me. "You'll know in due time." He said as I sighed. I sat up as I looked at my feet. What do I have to remember? I thought as I looked at Solomon. "Is something wrong?" He asked me as I shook my head. "It's just that… I want to remember." I looked at him as I said this. "You'll know, soon." He continue to say as I nod. I closed my eyes as I saw flashes of Diva.

_I was walking to something. Then I arrived at a room with what looks like to be a cocoon on the wall. I walked towards it and put my hand on it. "I hope you have a good dream, Diva." I said as I smiled. "It's time, Aimi." I heard a voice said as I took my hand away from the cocoon. I nod and walked away from the cocoon. "But I don't want blood right now." I said as I looked down. "I know, but you need blood in order to survive." The man said as he petted my head. "Besides Diva will soon wake up, and you'll go asleep for one year." The man said as everything start to go fuzzy._

I felt someone petting my head as I was remembering this. I open my eyes and notice that my head was on Solomon's shoulder. I blushed alittle. "S-Sorry." I said as I got my head off of his shoulder. "It's okay. Did you remember something?" Solomon ask as I nod. "But it's just a small memory…" I whisper as I looked down. I wanted to remember so badly. "I heard that there was a garden in the center of the school. You want to go there?" Solomon asked me as I looked at him. I nod as I got up. "But I guess I should wear the school uniform first." I said as he nodded. "I'll be outside of the room if you need me." He said as he walked out of the room.

I start to change into this school uniform. It looked like Saya's uniform, the one in the episode where Karl is the headmaster, but it was black.

I walked out of the room to see Solomon waiting for me. "Can you lead me to the garden?" I ask Solomon as he nod. He start to walk away as I followed him. The windows were glowing somehow, but I didn't know how. I stopped and looked out of the window. There were girls having fun with their guards. Which made me confused. Shouldn't guards be making sure that the girls shouldn't be in danger? I thought as I heard footsteps walking towards me. "Aimi?" I head Solomon as I looked at him. "Sorry. It's just that… People seem happy here." I said as I looked down. "Yes, but there is a chiropteran here." He said as I nod. "I know, but it seems odd." I stated as I looked at him. He nodded as he smiled at me. "At lest their safe." He continue to say as I laugh alittle. "That is true." I said as I smiled at him. He continue to walk to the garden.

Soon we arrived at the garden as I smiled. I noticed that some of the roses were red, white, yellow, and black. I was drawn to the black roses, but I didn't know why. "Why are there black roses?" I whisper as I touch the black rose. The petals were soft and smooth as I smiled at this.

"So you're the new student." I heard a girl said as I tilt my head at her. "Who are you?" I ask her as she walked towards me along with her guard. "I'm the headmaster's daughter, Alexandrie." She said as I nod. "But you can call me Alex." She continue to say as I nod. "Nice to meat you. My name is-" "Aimi Acosta." She cut me off as I sighed. "Well, that was rude of you." I said as I looked at her. "Sorry. I have a habit to cut people off when I already know something." She said as I nod. We're not here to make friends… I thought as I looked at the black rose. I sighed as I heard whispers from the other girls. "This is one of the reason I hate schools." I sighed as I heard Solomon laughed at me. I looked at him as I tilt my head in a question manner. "It's nothing." He said as I nod.

"I sorta want the black rose now…" I whispered as I looked at the rose. "Why?" Solomon asked me as I walked towards the rose. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm being pulled to the rose." I stated as I touch the petals of the rose. I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw that there was nothing there. "Is something wrong?" Solomon asked me as he walked behide me. "I could have sworn I saw something move…" I whispered as I knew that Solomon will hear it.

"Here." Solomon said as I turned around to see what it was. He was holding a dagger that was covered by it sheathe. "Just incase we get separated." He said as I took it. "I see." I said as I didn't want to get separated from him. I guess you could say that I was building a crush on him.

Later that night, everyone was sleeping. Well, expect for me and Solomon.

"I'm going to check out the school." I said as I grab the dagger. "I'll make sure that no one sees you." Solomon said as I nod. I turned off the lights and walked out of the room. It was still 9pm, but everyone was asleep. Which was a good time to see if there was still chiropterans in the school grounds. I walked around the school as I notice purple rose petals leading to some where. I unsheathe the dagger and followed the rose petals.

Once I arrived at door where there was light on the other side. I opened the door slightly as I saw blood. I widen my eyes as I fully opened the door. There was a person drinking the blood off the floor. C-Chiropteran! I thought as I made the dagger wet with my blood.

The person looked up at me and smiled. "Ah~! We finally met, Aimi!" He said as I frozed. "H-How do you know my name?" I asked as I took a step back. "What? You don't remember me?" He said as his eyes filled with sadness. "Why are you attacking the girls in here?" I asked him as he smirked. "To make you come here!" I widen my eyes. I wished they could have sent Saya in here. "Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Karl." He stated as I frozed. "Y-Your Diva's chevalier!" I said as I shivered in fear. I was always scared of Karl ever since he tried to make Saya go nuts in the show.

"Let's dance!" He said as he charge at me. I threw the dagger as I noticed that the dagger was dray of blood. He caught it as I frozed. I ran for it. "S-Solomon!" I yelled as I knew that I needed help. Soon he appeared in front of me and hugged me. "Th-this isn't time for h-hugging, Solomon!" I said as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt no ground of my feet. I opened my eyes as I saw that we're in the garden. "How did we…?" I said as I looked around in confusion. "I'll explain later, but first we must go back to the room." Solomon said as I nod alittle, but then I remembered the blood on the ground. "N-No we can't! There was a girl where he was. We have to go back!" I said as Solomon nod at what I had stated.

I slowly walked back as I noticed the dagger that Solomon gave to me was on the ground. I picked it up and put it in it's sheathe. I followed the scent of blood as I frozed the sight of it. I slowly walked towards it as I saw a woman's body. I recognized the ring on her right thumb. I shivered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Mom…" I whispered as I walked towards the body. I fell on my knees as the nightgown was getting soaked with blood. "Mom, come on wake up!" I said as I shook her, but more blood came out of her neck. "Mom! MOM!" I screamed as I heard footsteps running towards us. "Hey what are-? Oh god!" I heard one of the guards said as I turned around to see one of the guards. "C-Call the cops! Someone has to help her!" I screamed as they nod and called the cops.

Soon the cops came and I was shivering when they came. "Sorry sweetie but we have to examine the crime scene." The woman officer said as took me away from the body. I clanged on to myself as I knew that Solomon will notice this. "I'll take her to her room." I heard Solomon said as I looked down at the ground. Why? I thought as I felt someone's hand on mine, why did he kill my mother?

"Aimi," I heard Solomon said as I looked up at him. "come on, let's go to your room." He said as he helped me up and guild me to my room. Soon we arrived at my room that I was staying at. I griped on Solomon's hand as I felt like I was going to cry. "Aimi…" I heard him say as small tears start to form in my eyes. "Why?" I chocked on my tears as I felt like I wanted to cry. "Why did he had to kill my mother?" I said as I closed my eyes and shivered. I felt Solomon hugged me as I frozed. "I know how you feel Ai, but you have to be strong." He said as I opened my eyes half way. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Th-Thank you." I said as I blushed alittle.

I slowly fell asleep on him, but I didn't mean to since I was stressed out. When ever I'm stressed out, I fall into a deep sleep.

"_Ai," I heard a voice said as I looked around. "Yes? Who's there?" I yelled as the things around me start to appear around me. I was in a garden at the school. I walked around, but then I saw blood on the ground. I followed the blood trail as I frozed. There was Karl covered in blood as there was hundreds of bodies on the ground. I fell to the ground as I shivered. "Now time to eat you, Aimi~." Karl said as he charged at me. I screamed and ran for it, but he caught up to me._

I sat up as I pant. I looked around and saw that I was on the bed in the room I was staying that. "Are you okay, Ai?" Solomon asked as I shook my head. "I-I had a nightmare about Karl." I said as I looked down. I griped on the cover of the bed as I shivered. I was scared at him, and not just because he killed my mother. It was cause he was crazy for someone to care about him.

"I have a question, Solomon." I said as I looked at him. "Which is?" Solomon ask me as I slowly stop shivering. "Why are you calling me 'Ai'?" I asked him as his face expression changed calmness. "Do you want me to stop calling you that?" Solomon asked back as I blushed alittle. "It's not that… It's just that my family call me that sometimes." I said as I blushed more. "But you can still call me that." I said as I smiled.

"What was the dream about?" Solomon asked as I looked down. I was hoping that he'll forget about the dream, but I knew that would be to good to be true. "Karl killed so many people in my dream, and he was about to do the same thing to me." I said as I shivered. Then he put his hand on my hand as I jumped alittle and looked at him. "The headmaster said that you could stay out of class for a week since you went though this ordeal." He said as I nodded. I knew that it'll take me a couple of days, but now that I have to tell Sally, and Alex that our mom is dead. "Can you grab me my phone for me, please?" I asked as he nod and went though my bag.

He gave me my phone as I dialed David's number. "Hello?" David answered as I sighed. "Can you put Sally and Alex on the phone?" I asked him as I continue to grip on the bed. "Don't they have a cell phone?" He sighed as I shook my head. "No, but I need to talk to them." I stated as I heard the some voices in the background. "I can't. Did you find anything?" David said as I widen my eyes. Why wasn't he letting me talk to my family? I thought as I looked at the window. "I saw Karl…" I said as there was a dead silence on the phone. "Did you get him?" David ask me as I sighed. "No. He got away, and killed my mother…" I stated as small tears formed in my eyes. He sighed as I looked down at the ground. "Next time, get him and get some answers from him." He said as he hang up.

I sighed as I put the phone under the pillow. I got of the bed and walked to the window. I knew that I couldn't just sit in the room and mope around. "We'll do it again; at night. I said as I continue to look out of the window. "Are you sure, Ai?" I heard Solomon said as I turned around to look at him. "If he did this to my mother and had no remorse for it. We have to stop him!" I said as the tears rolled down my cheek.

He pulled me into a hug as I frozed. "You need a break from this, just relax." Solomon said softly as I shivered. "I-I can't… I-I'm scared." I whispered as I looked down at the ground. "If you don't relax you'll go nuts." He said as I widen my eyes. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked him as I pushed him back alittle. I look up at him as I noticed that his eyes are filled with worry. "You'll snap and you won't control yourself. You'll attack everyone in this school; you don't want that, would you?" He said as I frozed. J-Just like Saya when she heard Diva's song, I thought as I looked down. Then I looked at him. "But he'll kill more people." I said as I was worried about the other girls. "I have a feeling that he only did that to get you here." He said as I thought it over. "He already has me here. Which means he won't hurt the other girls, but what is he planning?" I thought out loud as I leaned my head on his chest..

I needed to talk to the headmaster. I looked at Solomon. "Can you lead me to the headmasters office?" I ask him as he nod. Soon he lead me to his office. I knocked on his door. "Come in." He said as I slowly opened the door. I walked in along with Solomon. "Is there something that you need?" He ask me as I rub my neck. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me out for some time to 'heal'." I said as he nod. "But lucky for you, well at lest what my daughter will say, there is a dance that is coming up." He said as I widen my eyes. "R-Really, or are you just saying that to bring my hopes up?" I said as I tilt my head. He start to chuckle at me. "You remind me of my daughter, but she has a relationship with her guard." He said as I frozed. "I-Is that even possible?" I asked him as the headmaster nod. "Apparently so." He answer as I nod alittle. "When is the dance?" I ask him as his face lighten up. "On December 24th." He said as I nod. "I see. Well, I'll leave you alone." I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and walked though it along with Solomon.

"So, what am I supposed to do since I'm on a break?" I thought out loud as I sighed. "Relax?" Solomon said as I laughed alittle. "Other then that." I said as I thought over of what should I do. I could draw for someone, but the only person that is with me is Solomon, I thought as I was looking out of the window. I walked to the desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper with a pencil. I start to draw Karl and Saya charging at each other in a girl's eyes.

I slowly fell asleep while drawing the tears in the girls eyes.

"_Aimi…" I heard a voice said as I looked around. It was dark and wet, like as if I was in the river. I opened my eyes and saw a web wall. I couldn't breath, so I try to attack the wall so that I can breathe. Soon it broke and I feel out of room. I look up and saw a black figure. "Hello, Aimi." She said as she kneeled down at me. She petted my head as she smiled. "You need blood. Solomon?" She said as Solomon appeared behide her. Soon she walked away as Solomon hugged me. "Drink." He said as I looked at his neck. I bite his neck and start to drink his blood._

I woke up as I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I sat up as there was the drawing shuck on my cheek. I pulled the drawing away from my cheek. I looked around and saw Solomon leaning against the wall with this eyes close. I looked at the window and saw that it was night. I looked at my phone and saw that I slept though the day. Which made me smile alittle. I called David. "Hello?" He answer as I smile. "There is a dance on December 24th, and I think that Karl will show up." I said as I was looking out of the window. "I see. I'll come on that day with Haji, and Nathan." He said as I nod. "Okay." I said as I saw the bird on the window still.

I hang up on him as I looked at Solomon. "Is there something wrong?" He said as I shook my head. "It's nothing it's just that… I want to know what I have to remember." I said as he nod. "Follow me." He said as he start to walk away from the room. Soon I followed him. Minutes later, we arrived at the garden that was in the middle of the school grounds. I start to walk to where the roses were. "Roses were your favorite type of plant." He said as I looked at him, and then back at the rose. "They still are." I said as I touch the petals of the rose. Then a memory flashed before my eyes.

_There was a lot of blood around me. I looked up and saw Saya with a scared face. I walked to her, but she took a step back. "Come sister. She doesn't understand us." I heard Diva said as I turned around. "No. I'll go with her." I said as I turned my back on Diva. I start to walk towards her as I gave her a hug. "Please forgive me for all I have done to you and to the people that you care deeply about." I said to her as I was confused. Soon everything start to go all fuzzy._

Why did I say sorry to Saya? I thought as I noticed that the sun was setting.

"What day is it?" I ask Solomon as I look at him. "It's December 23rd." Solomon answered as I widen my eyes. "Crap! I don't have a dress for tomorrow." I state as I sigh. "I can help." I heard Alex said as I looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a bother to you." I said as she shrugged. "It's okay. Besides, I have a lot of dresses." She said as I nod.

Soon I followed her with Solomon and her guard in her room. "Pick any dress you want." She said as she sat on her bed. "Just don't get the red one." She said as I nod. "Can you guys leave us alone. Just wait outside of the room." Alex ordered as Solomon and her guard looked at each other. Seconds later, they left.

"I know you like him." She said as I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked her as I was looking though the dresses. "You like your guard." She said as I blushed. "N-No I don't." I stuttered as I look down. She laughed as I turned around. "What?" I asked her as she stood up and walked towards me. "I can tell when someone's in love by the look in their eyes, and you have that look." She said as I blushed. "I-Is that easy to read me?" I said as she chuckled. "I don't know, but it's easy to read ones eyes." She said as she made me turn around. "Now chose a dress, before I start to kick you out of my room." She said as she start to walk away from the door. I was still blushing.

How can someone read me so easy? I thought as I look up and saw a black dress. I pulled it and saw that it stopped on my knees. "I looked at the mirror and saw that it looked good on me. "You can I have this dress." She said as I nod. I knew that I'll probably have to let my hair grow. I turned around and smiled at Alex. "Thank you." I said as I smiled at her. "Your welcome." She said as she guide me to the outside of her room. "Well, see you at the dance." I said to them as they nod.

I start to walk away from them and to my room along with Solomon. "I probably look like a cat with this don't I?" I thought out loud as I heard Solomon laugh. "What do you mean?" He asked as I look at him. "Well, I have black hair and purple eyes. Plus I'm going to wear a black dress." I said as he shrugged. "That may be true, but it doesn't matter about your looks." He said as I blushed.

I looked at the ground. I knew that I had to talk about business about Karl once David shows up at the dance with Kai and Nathan, but I didn't want to talk about Karl. I want to have fun with the other students at the dance, but I knew that I have to go after Karl.

I sighed. "Is something wrong, Ai?" Solomon ask as we arrived at my door. I grab the knob. "It's just that… I don't fight." I said while I opened the door and walk to the room. "Then let me take you to a far away place then." He said as I frozed. I turned around and stare at Solomon. "Y-You're joking, r-right?" I said to him as he walked towards me. "If it is what you want then no." He answer as I widen my eyes. I bit my lip. "I want to say yes, but… Then people will get hurt because of my actions." I said as I looked down. "Just like mom…" I whispered this part. I could still feel Solomon's stare on me.

I walked away from him and put the dress in the dresser. "You'll need rest for the dance." Solomon said as I nod. I laid on my bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep without any memories showing up in my dreams.


End file.
